Schatzi
by litlelady-chan
Summary: Apakah ini akan jadi penyesalan seumur hidupku..? Tuhan, beri aku kesempatan kedua untuk memberinya kesempatan kedua. "Panggil aku Schatzi sekali lagi." Jangan lupa reviewnya readers..


**Hollaholla Minna-san**

Littlelady-chan balik lagi nih dengan fict abal-abal yang diharapkan dapat menguras air mata readers sekalian. Mohon review berupa kritik sarannya lagi ya. Sorry for typo.

**SCHATZI**

By : Litlelady-Chan

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Malam semakin larut, namun Sakura belum berniat untuk tidur. Mata jadenya masih nyalang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali ia berguling-guling gelisah ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kemudian duduk dan berbaring lagi..

"Arrrrgggghhhhhh...!"

Sakura berteriak frustasi, berharap dengan begitu kegelisahannya akan berkurang. Namun percuma saja, teriakan sama sekali tidak membantu. Saat ini yang bisa mengurangi kegelisahan hanyalah kabar dari kekasihnya. Ya, wanita berambut pink mencolok seperti gulali ini sedari sore menunggu kabar dari kekasihnya, Kakashi Hatake. Sudah puluhan kali ia menelpon dan mengirim pesan, namun pria yang sudah ia pacari hampir 3 tahun itu tidak juga menjawab. Sakura kembali berbaring, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menahan tangis. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Sakura. Semenjak Kakashi naik jabatan dan dipindah tugaskan ke kantornya yang baru sebulan yang lalu, Kakashi mulai sibuk dan Sakura merasa terabaikan. Kakashi mulai jarang menghubungi dan menemuinya. Spekulasi-spekulasi negatif mulai mampir di fikiran Sakura. Ia mulai berfikir mengenai kemungkinan Kakashi berselingkuh karena kata Ino-sahabatnya-biasanya wanita kantoran itu selalu berpakaian minim dan suka berdandan, rata-rata mereka cantik-cantik. Kata Ino (lagi) mereka suka menggoda pria dengan jabatan yang tinggi. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha mengenyahkan fikiran negatifnya.

"Kamu sedang ada dimana Kashi-kun ? Aku rindu."

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai terisak. Ia ingin melepas segala kegelisahannya, kekecewaannya dan kerinduannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sakura segera bangkit saat mendengar dering handphonenya. Ada pesan dari Kakashi.

"_**Maaf baru sempat menghubungimu, tadi aku sibuk. Aku mencintaimu."**_

**Sakura POV**

Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, lega atau kecewa. Sepanjang malam aku merasa gelisah, khawatir, cemas, takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, dan kau lihat kan..? Dia hanya mengirimiku pesan singkat seperti ini. Rasanya aku ingin membunuh pria ini jika saja dia bukan pacarku. Aku segera menelponnya. 1 deringan, 2 deringan, 3 deringan, 4 deringan.

"Hallo." Terdengar suara berat nan letih dari seberang sana. Dan voilla, suara itu berhasil membuat seluruh amarahku menguap begitu saja. Jangan menyalahkanku, salahkan suaranya yang terlalu sexy itu.

"Sakura-chan..? Ada apa..?"

"Ahh, kakashi-kun. Aku..aku..aku merindukanmu."

"Aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi ini sudah malam, aku sangat lelah, aku ingin istirahat, dan kau juga harus segera tidur Sakura."

Aku bisa mendengar suara kuapannya, ia benar-benar lelah. Tapi aku belum ingin memutuskan sambungan telepon, aku masih ingin ngobrol dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini kami mulai jarang berkomunikasi, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku sedikit egois kan..?

"Sakura..? Apakah kau sudah tidur..?"

Ahh, aku melamun lagi.

"Belum..belum.. Aku masih ingin ngobrol denganmu Kakashi-kun, rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak ngobrol."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi ini sudah malam sayang. Besok pagi aku harus masuk kantor. Bukankah besok kau juga harus kuliah."

"Tapi Kakashi-kun..." Aku mulai merengek manja, mengeluarkan jurus andalanku jika Kakashi tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanku, biasanya ini berhasil.

"Sakura-chan, aku mohon, mengertilah."

Hah, ternyata tidak berhasil, menyebalkan. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya saat sedang sangat-sangat merindukan kekasihmu tapi dia malah bersikap cuek dan seolah-olah sama sekali tidak merindukanmu. Menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika besok malam kita pergi makan malam..?"

Sepertinya dia sedang membuat penawaran denganku. Kau tahu..? Saat ini bayangan tentang candle light dinner yang romantis sedang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Tapi...

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kamu tahu orang tuaku kan..? Mereka pasti tidak akan mengizinkan."

Aku bisa mendengar helaan nafasnya. Sepertinya akan berakhir seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sakura, kapan kau akan berterus terang tentang hubungan kita pada orang tuamu..? Ini sudah hampir 3 tahun kita pacaran. Aku mulai merasa muak jika harus selalu menjemput dan mengantarmu di persimpangan jalan saat kita kencan. Aku merasa seperti pecundang."

"Aku mohon bersabarlah. Kau tau sendirikan orang tuaku itu..."

"Iya, aku tahu, orang tua mu itu konservatif dan masih belum ingin anaknya memikirkan hal-hal mengenai percintaan sebelum menyelesaikan pendidikan. Aku tahu itu Sakura, aku tahu..! Tapi aku ingin kau memahami perasaanku.."

"Dan aku juga ingin kau memahami perasaanku Kakashi, aku masih belum siap menghadapi orang tua ku."

Emosiku mulai tersulut, nafasku terengah-engah menahan emosiku yang membuncah.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat malam ini. Aku lelah..!"

Tut..tut..tut..

Kakashi memutuskan teleponnya. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, malam ini pasti akan berakhir seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Mendebatkan hal yang sama, yang aku sendiripun tidak tahu bagaimana jalan keluarnya.

Hahh...!

Lebih baik aku tidur. Tidur dengan pikiran yang sangat kacau. Dan aku akan katakan selamat datang pada wajah pucat dan mata panda...

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Morning... Wow, you look so gorgeous, dear.?"

Sakura melengos memilih mengabaikan "pujian" tersebut. Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya tidak mengacuhkan Ino, sahabat blondenya ini. Hari ini mood nya benar-benar buruk.

"Hallo..hallo.. Apakah di dalam tubuh ini ada rohnya..?" Ino berteriak mendramatisir sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura segera menepis tangan Ino, ia merasa kesal. Ino benar-benar memperburuk moodnya..

"Ino Yamaka, please..! Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, berbicara, atau apapun itu." Emosi Sakura benar-benar tersulut. Tapi Ino tidak peduli, ia tidak tersinggung, ia kenal sahabatnya ini sejak kecil dan sudah terbiasa dengan sifat gadis ini..

"Termasuk gossip kau juga tidak tertarik, jidat..? Padahal aku punya gossip terbaru."

Sakura mendelik, menatap tajam pada Ino. Tapi bukan Ino namanya jika ia takut pada Sakura. Ino hanya memasang tampang 'tak berdosa' andalannya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata aquamarinenya dan tetap mengoceh sepanjang koridor menuju kelas.

"Dan sebelum kita masuk ke kelas, sebaiknya kita perbaiki wajahmu ini sedikit. Tidakkah tadi pagi kau bercermin? Lihat matamu itu..! Sepertinya tadi malam ada UFO yang mendarat dan membuat crop circle disana. Kau butuh make over darurat, jidat."

Sakura hanya melengos mendengar ucapan panjang lebar nan hyperbolis dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baiklah..baiklah Pig, aku akan menuruti maumu."

Sakura memilih mengalah daripada harus terus mendengar sindiran maut Ino.

**.**

**.**

"Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa... Sekarang kau terlihat sangat-sangat lebih baik kan..?"

Ino menghadapkan Sakura ke depan cermin toilet.

"Ya. Kau memang ahlinya Ino Pig. Sekarang bisakah kita masuk ke kelas karena kuliah sudah dimulai 30 menit yang lalu, SAYANG..."

Ino mulai merinding melihat seringaian milik Sakura, ia merasakan aura hitam yang bersumber dari Sakura..

Hiiiiii...

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

"Hahhh….!"

Aku menghembukan nafas gusar untuk kesekian kalinya. Kepalaku benar-benar tidak tertarik melihat slide Power Point yang disajikan dosen. Rasanya hamparan rumput dibalik jendela ini lebih menarik, hamparan langit juga menarik, tapi tetap saja hampa. Hari ini Kakashi belum juga menghubungiku. Dan harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk memulai. Tapi aku merindukannya Tuhan...

"Hahhh...!"

Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku di meja. Rasanya saat ini ada 1 ton beban di kepalaku. Sekarang yang berputar di kepala ku adalah pilihan untuk menghubungi dia atau tidak.

Aaaarrrrgggghhhhhh

Dia adalah pria gila yang membuat aku gila, dan aku lebih gila lagi karena jadi gila gara-gara dia..

"Bahkan saat bernafaspun kau menimbulkan kebisingan."

Wanita blonde ini mencari masalah disaat yang tepat, disaat aku ingin mengomel meluapkan semua kekesalanku.

"Shut up, Piggy..!"

"Huhh, apa gara-gara kekasih anehmu itu lagi.?"

"Berhenti mengatai dia aneh."

"Dia memang aneh kan..? Rambutnya berwarna putih seperti rambut kakekku dan ditata tegak melawan gravitasi. Bahkan aku rasa dia lebih aneh daripada dosen kita, Gay-sensei."

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Ino dan melihat seorang dosen pria yang menggunakan pakaian hijau ketat dan sedang memasang pose kesukaannya. Aku merinding. Aku menatap tajam ke arah Ino, enak saja dia mengatai Kakashi-kun ku lebih aneh dari Gay-sensei. Dan hei, rambutnya itu berwarna perak bukan putih.

Ponsel ku bergetar, dan betapa senangnya aku, Kakashi-kun ku mengirim pesan. Kan sudah aku bilang, dia memang tidak bisa marah lama-lama, karena dia tidak bisa hidup tanpaku.

"_**Schatzi..**_

_**Hari ini aku akan menjemputmu di kampus. Kau keluar jam berapa.?**_

_**Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu."**_

Aku bahagia, aku bahagia, aku bahagia..

"Sakura, berhentilah melompat-lompat. Kau gila..?"

"Ino-chan, aku senang. Dia memang tidak bisa hidup tanpaku."

Arrggghhh, aku bahagia..aku bahagia..

"Nona Haruno..! Saya hargai semangat jiwa muda anda. Tapi jika ingin melompat-lompat lebih baik anda keluar dari kelas saya dan ambil jurusan olahraga."

Eehh..?

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

"Schatzi, makanlah yang banyak. Kebiasaan makanmu tidak pernah berubah."

Aku benar- benar senang setiap mendengar dia menyebut kata "schatzi". Schatzi berasal dari bahasa Jerman yang berarti kekasih atau orang yang tersayang. Dia bilang itu panggilan sayang untukku, gombal memang, tapi aku suka.

Aku suka saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat dia mengomel, dia pria yang perhatian kan..? Aku memandanginya yang sedang mengomeli tubuhku yang tidak juga gemuk-gemuk karena makanku terlalu sedikit dan lingkaran mataku karena kebiasaan tidur malam-malam.

"Hei, tuan Hatake.!"

"Apa.?"

Uuhh..lihat tampang bodohnya itu, lucu..

"Aku mencintaimu."

**Kakashi POV**

"Hei, tuan Hatake.!"

"Apa.?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Gadis ini, aku sedang menasehatinya dan dia bukannya mendengarkanku malah memandangiku sambil senyum-senyum dan lalu sekarang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab apa-apa..?"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, aku suka saat ia membuat ekspresi seperti itu, lucu.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan, eh..?"

Ia semakin cemberut mendengar jawabanku. Tidak ada yang salah dengan jawabanku kan..? Memangnya apa yang harus aku katakan, karena pada dasarnya tanpa dikatakan pun dia sudah tahu kalau aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

"Baiklah..baiklah Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun, dari dulu, sekarang dan untuk selamanya, Schatzi."

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Aku turun disini saja Kashi-kun."

Sakura meminta Kakashi memberhentikan mobilnya di persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Aku ingin mengantar sampai di depan pintu rumahmu."

Sakura menghela nafas, ia benar-benar berharap hari yang indah ini tidak akan berubah menjadi kelam.

"Kashi-kun, aku berhenti disini saja ya. Nanti disaat semuanya sudah tepat, aku akan membawamu ke rumah. Ayolah, kita sedang bahagia. Aku tidak ingin kita berdebat. Please..." Sakura memohon menggunakan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

" .." Dan Gotcha..! Kakashi pun luluh.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi. Ah iya, sesibuk apapun dirimu, aku mohon jangan lupa menghubungiku. Aku merasa terabaikan."

Kakashi mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu, kemudian tersenyum dan membelai wajahnya.

"Baiklah Schatzi."

"Aku pulang dulu, berhati-hatilah di jalan. Jangan lupa menghubungiku."

"Tidakkah kau merasa melupakan sesuatu..?"

Sakura berfikir sejenak dan lalu tersenyum. Ia mengecup pipi Kakashi sekilas.

"Hanya sekilas..? Aku belum merasakan apapun. Kemarilah" Kakashi menarik Sakura dan mengecup kening Sakura, dalam dan hangat.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menjemputku sekarang. Aku ingin kau yang mengantarku ke toko buku. Sekarang juga aku tunggu di rumah..!"

"Maaf Sakura, aku ada rapat siang ini."

"Aku tidak peduli..!"

Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon dan melempar Hp nya yang tidak bersalah itu ke kasur. Hari ini dia berencana untuk ke toko buku, dan dia ingin Kakashi mengantarnya. Namun Kakashi tidak bersedia dengan alasan dia sedang ada rapat. Dan alasan itu jugalah yang ia kemukakan 2 hari yang lalu saat Sakura mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia segera menggapai ponselnya saat benda itu bergetar. Pesan dari Kakashi.

"_**Schatzi..**_

_**Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, siang ini ada rapat yang sangat penting.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu."**_

Sakura segera mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

"_**Dan itu adalah alasan yang sama dengan yang kau kemukakan 2 hari yang lalu. Aku mulai mempertanyakan apakah kau masih memikirkanku atau tidak. Kau bahkan sudah dua minggu tidak menghubungiku. Aku mulai berfikir jangan-jangan ada wanita lain selain aku. Aku ingin kau mulai memikirkan sebenarnya apa arti diriku bagimu..!"**_

Sakura kemudian mematikan ponselnya setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut pada Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Aku menutup kasar buku yang ada dihadapanku. Rasanya benar-benar tidak minat membaca diktat-diktat tebal itu. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar. Aku membuka pintu menuju balkon kamarku, seketika angin malam yang dingin menerpaku. Aku duduk ditepian balkon, menatap halaman rumah. Aku sepertinya berhalusinasi. Aku seperti melihat Kakashi yang melambai-lambai. Apakah ini efek karena aku terlalu merindukannya.? Aku menutup mataku, saat aku membukanya ternyata..

Oh, Tuhan...

Aku segera menyambar jacket dan buru-buru menuruni anak tangga. Ah, ada ayah dan ibu.

"Ayah, ibu. Aku ingin ke supermarket sebentar, ada yang ingin aku beli."

"Ya. hati-hati dan cepat pulang.!"

"Baik yah."

Aku buru-buru mengambil sepatu dan keluar.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini.?"

Kakashi bergidik mendengar ucapan Sakura yang ketus.

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu." Kakashi tersenyum seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau sudah gila..? Kau ingin melihat aku dibunuh Ayahku..? Kau fikir ini jam berapa, hha..? Lagian untuk apa kau kesini..?" Sakura mengeluarkan semua amarahnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia terengah-engah, mukanya mulai memerah karena emosi.

"Aku mohon jangan emosi Sakura. Aku kesini karena kau mematikan ponselmu. Aku merasa cemas dan aku ingin menemuimu untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Kakashi mencoba tetap tenang dan bersabar menghadapi Sakura.

"Menjelaskan apa..? Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku cukup sadar bahwa aku tidak lebih penting daripada semua urusan-urusanmu itu. Dan kau fikir aku akan senang melihatmu ada di depan rumahku..? Kau benar-benar membuat semuanya menjadi bahaya."

"Kau salah Sakura. Berhentilah berfikir seperti itu. Aku kesini ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku serius dan aku akan menemui orang tuamu sekarang." Kakashi melangkah kearah rumah Sakura, namun Sakura segera mencegahnya.

"Kau sudah gila..? Kau tahu..? Aku semakin muak dengan tingkahmu yang ingin membuktikan bahwa kau pria gentle. Kau tidak memahami sedikitpun perasaanku, aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan orang tuaku. Kau benar-benar egois Kakashi."

Kakashi tercekat mendengar semua perkataan Sakura. Ia merasa terluka, ia tidak menyangka gadis yang ia cintai akan mengatainya seperti itu. Hati dan harga dirinya, keduanya terluka.

"Kau mengatakan kau ingin serius denganku, bagaiman mungkin kau bisa serius sementara kau terus mengabaikanku, kau bukan Kakashi yang aku kenal. Kau berubah dan aku rasa kau tidak lagi mencintaiku seperti dulu. Atau mungkin sudah ada yang lain selain aku..?"

Rahang Kakashi mengeras, Sakura benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya Sakura menuduhnya berselingkuh.

"Sakura, berhentilah berfikiran yang macam-macam. Aku tidak mungkin bermain dibelakangmu. Aku..."

Suara dering ponsel Kakashi membuat ia terdiam sejenak. Sangat tidak tepat.

"Angkatlah" perintah Sakura.

Kakashi segera merogoh kantung celananya dan menegang saat melihat layar Ponselnya. Kakashi memutuskan untuk merejectnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat..? Apa karena ada aku disini..?"

Ponsel itu berdering kembali, Kakashi hanya memandang layar ponselnya. Sakura merebut ponsel itu,

_**Karin-chan 3 is calling...**_

Sakura tercekat, ia menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Dugaanku benar !" Desisnya.

Dikembalikannya ponsel itu pada Kakashi.

"Seharusnya dari awal kita tidak usah pacaran saja. Mungkin ini hukuman karena aku tidak mendengarkan orang tuaku. Semuanya sudah jelas. Aku rasa sekarang kau bisa bernafas lega, karena tidak perlu merasakan perasaan muakmu itu karena terus mengantarku di persimpangan jalan. Selamat tinggal Kakashi. Semoga kau berbahagia dengannya."

Sakura kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahnya, mengabaikan teriakan Kakashi.

Ia segera menuju kamarnya dan melepaskan hal yang ditahannya sedari tadi, air mata.

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Sudah seminggu aku putus dengan Kakashi. Rasanya sangat aneh. Harus aku akui aku semakin kesepian. Aku baru sadar ternyata selama ini aku amat bergantung padanya. Tapi aku tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu. Untuk apa lagi aku memikirkan pria yang sudah menduakanku itu. Aku menghembuskan nafasku gusar, menghempaskan punggungku ke sandaran kursi. Mataku menangkap fotoku dan Kakashi yang kupajang di atas meja belajarku. Aku membelai foto Kakashi. Senyumnya, aku merindukannya. Rambutnya, aku dulu suka sekali menarik-narik rambut anehnya itu. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku benci diriku yang lemah ini. Aku benar-benar merindukannya, Tuhan..

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Jidat, lihat itu..!" Ino menyikut Sakura, membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya. Ia melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Ino.

"Kakashi..?" Desis Sakura

"Bukankah kalian sudah putus..? Untuk apa dia kesini..? Ahhh, aku tahu..! Dia pasti ingin memintamu kembali bersamanya."

"Berisik piggy, sekarang juga sembunyikan aku. Kita lewat jalan samping saja." Sakura sibuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh Ino.

"Jangan bersembunyi, jidat. Kau harus menghadapinya. Aku sudah mengenalmu dari kecil, kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku. Mulutmu memang berkata tidak butuh dia, tapi hatimu sangat membutuhkan dia."

Sakura tercengang mendengarkan perkataan bijak Ino, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak ingin sahabatku ini kelak akan menyesal sampai tua."

Ino meremas pundak Sakura, mencoba memberinya kekuatan.

"Hampiri dia..!"

Ino mendorong Sakura. Sakura melangkah dengan ragu-ragu ke arah Kakashi. Sakura berbalik dan kemudian menatap Ino.

"Sana..!"

Sakura menarik nafas dan berjalan pasti ke arah Kakashi. Namun saat ia hampir dekat, ia segera berbelok ke kanan.

"Sakura..!" Kakashi yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura langsung memanggilnya. Sakura berdiri mematung.

**Sakura POV**

Ya Tuhan, jantungku..jantungku..

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih bisa deg-degan hanya karena dipanggil lelaki menyebalkan ini.

Aku buru-buru berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?"

Tidak ada suara manis dan manja dari mulutku, saat ini mulutku berubah menjadi tajam seperti pisau.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Schatzi.."

Kakashi berbicara dengan lembut. Dia pikir bisa mencairkan hatiku.? Apa dia ingin lari dari kenyataan seolah-olah dia tidak pernah menyakiti aku, menduakanku lebih tepatnya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu mendengarkan penjelasan apa-apa lagi. Dan satu lagi, I'm not your schatzi, anymore..!"

Aku tidak percaya, kata-kata tajam itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Tapi apa peduliku, rasa sakitku jauh lebih dalam daripada ini.

"Kakashi..!"

Aku menoleh. Aku tercekat, seorang wanita berdiri di sisi pintu penumpang mobil Kakashi. Wanita itu tersenyum manis. Tanpa ditanya pun aku tahu, wanita itu, yang sudah merebut pacarku.

"Sepertinya Karin-chan mu sudah menunggu."

Aku tersenyum manis, mencoba menyembunyikan kekesalan dan err-kesedihanku. Aku segera berbalik untuk pergi. Namun lenganku ditahan Kakashi.

"Lepaskan aku..! Cukup Kakashi, jangan siksa aku lagi."

Kakashi melepaskan tanganku dan akupun segera berlari meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak ia membawa perempuan laknat itu ke kampusku. Selama 2 minggu ini dia selalu menghantuiku. Meminta aku untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasaanya yang aku yakin pasti hanyalah alasan-alasan kosong. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Dia selalu meminta kesempatan kedua. Dia pikir mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dariku semudah dia mendapatkan takoyaki..?

Tapi harus aku akui, ada bagian dari diriku yang ingin memaafkannya dan menganggap dia tidak pernah menyakitiku. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar kehilangan dia. Dan aku akui sampai detik ini aku masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku harus mengenyahkan fikiran ini, dia sudah melukai hati dan harga diriku.

Aku kembali mematut diriku di cermin. Hari ini aku akan menemui Kakashi. Kalian pasti berfikir bahwa aku gadis munafik. Oh, come on..! Aku tidak akan sudi menemuinya jika saja dia tidak mengancam akan mendatangi rumahku. Aku masih ingin hidup..!

Aku mengikat rambutku model pony tail. Aku rasa sudah cukup, untuk apa tampil terlalu all out hanya untuk menemui seorang mantan.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sakura memasuki cafe kecil bernuansa coklat nan hangat. Tempat favoritnya dan Kakashi. Ia masih belum percaya pria ini masih berani membawanya ketempat ini. Tidak terlalu sulit baginya menemukan Kakashi. Setelah memastikan Kakashi benar-benar sendiri tanpa wanita itu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya. Sakura segera duduk, diabaikannya senyum manis yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama..!"

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan lama, hanya sekitar..."

"30 menit..!" Sela Sakura cepat.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya panjang. Sakura tidak akan bisa dibantah.

"Kau ingin minum apa, Schatzi..?"

Kakashi bertanya sambil menatap buku menu, ia tidak mengetahui perubahan wajah Sakura.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi..!"

Kakashi tersentak, ia kemudian menghela nafas penjang dan memijit pelipisnya. Ia baru tersadar, sejenak tadi ia merasa sedang berkencan dengan Sakura yang masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya.

"Ah, maaf. Kau ingin pesan apa Sakura..?"

"Aku ingin orange juice saja."

"Kenapa hanya orange juice..? Biasanya kau akan memesan Strawberry short cake favoritmu.."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan..!"

Kakashi menyerah, ia tidak ingin berdebat hanya karena masalah sepele. Dan lagi niatnya membawa Sakura kesini bukan untuk memperburuk keadaan, tapi memperbaiki segalanya. Kakashi segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan pesanan mereka.

"Schat, ah Sakura. Aku ingin meluruskan semua permasalahan kita. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Sakura hanya diam dan tidak mengacuhkan Kakashi. Ia bahkan tidak menatap Kakashi sama sekali, ia memilih menatap jurnal dan I'd card milik Kakashi yang ada di atas meja.

"Saku.."

Perkataan Kakashi terpotong oleh pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Kakashi tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Sakura, aku mohon. Kau harus mendengarkan semua penjelasanku."

"Penjelasan mengenai apa..? Kita sudah berakhir. Bukankah kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru..!"

Sakura berbicara acuh tak acuh, ia sama sekali tidak memandang Kakashi.

"Tatap aku, Sakura.." Desis Kakashi.

Sakura menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Ini semua hanya salah paham dan..."

Ponsel Kakashi berdering. Ia merutuk karena benda kecil itu berdering disaat yang tidak tepat. Kakashi mereject telpon tersebut. Ia segera menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku mohon kembalilah padaku. Sulit bagiku tanpamu. Ini kesempatan terakhirku, aku..."

Ponsel Kakashi berdering kembali. Kakashi mengumpat pada manusia yang ada diseberang sana yang sama sekali tidak bisa bersabar barang sebentar.

"Angkatlah, siapa tahu itu penting."

"Hallo..! Iya baiklah, aku segera berangkat."

Kakashi menutup telponnya kasar dan mengacak kepalanya frustasi.

"Sakura..?"

"Pergilah, urusanmu jauh lebih penting."

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Sakura dalam. Di dalam mata Kakashi ada kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ternyata memang tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Maafkan aku Sakura. Selamat tinggal. Semoga masih ada kesempatan untuk kita berjumpa."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak ingin melihat raut wajah sedih Kakashi. Kakashi mengeluarkan lembaran uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Kakashi kemudian mencium kepala Sakura, lama dan dalam. Dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sepeninggal Kakashi, Sakura terdiam lama. Tenggelam dalam lautan fikirannya. Matanya tertumbuk pada benda yang tadi sempat di perhatikannya. Kakashi meninggalkan jurnal dan I'd cardnya. Sakura segera menyambar tas dan barang milik Kakashi tersebut. Sakura meraih pintu keluar. Hatinya terasa sakit, ia tidak lagi menemukan Kakashi. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang menumpahkan airnya.

"Hujan.." Gumamnya..

Air matanya jatuh, berbaur dengan air hujan.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sakura duduk memeluk lutut di tepi ranjangnya. Dari tadi ia hanya termenung, menatap kosong 2 barang yang Kakashi tinggalkan di cafe seminggu yang lalu. Sakura belum menyentuh barang itu sekembalinya dia dari cafe waktu itu. Sakura tidak ada niat untuk mengembalikan barang tersebut, menurutnya biarlah Kakashi yang menjemputnya. Sakura pun tidak berniat menghubungi Kakashi untuk memberitahunya perihal barang ini, ego dan gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk menghubungi Kakashi. Menurutnya, jika Kakashi membutuhkan benda ini pasti Kakashi akan menghubunginya. Sakura menghela nafasnya, kata-kata terakhir Kakashi masih terngiang-ngiang di telingannya.

"Semoga masih ada kesempatan untuk kita berjumpa."

Sakura kembali menghela nafas. Ia berjalan menuju balkon, menutup matanya dan menghirup dalam udara malam. Ia berharap ini akan mengurangi rasa sesak didadanya yang datang entah darimana. Sakura berbalik dan menatap jurnal milik Kakashi. Rasanya ada yang menarik Sakura untuk membuka jurnal tersebut. Sakura duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, ragu-ragu ia membuka jurnal tersebut. Halaman pertama berisi nama dan alamat Kakashi. Halaman kedua adalah fotonya dan Kakashi saat kencan pertama mereka. Halaman ketiga foto Sakura yang sedang tersenyum menatap langit, di atasnya tertulis "My Schatzi". Kening Sakura mengkerut, seingatnya ia tidak pernah berfoto seperti ini.

"Mungkin Kakashi mengambilnya diam-diam" gumamnya.

Halaman selanjutnya berisi curahan isi hati Kakashi. Sesekali ia tersenyum membaca halaman tiap halaman. Ia tidak menyangka Kakashi adalah tipikal orang yang suka mengabadikan setiap momen dalam bentuk tulisan dibuku harian. Sakura tercekat saat membaca tulisan di halaman berikutnya.

_**Tgl 4 Oktober 2009**_

_**Hari ini genap seminggu aku belum menghubungi Sakura. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah kesalnya. Aku merasa menyesal, proposal tender ini benar-benar menyita waktuku. 6 hari lagi adalah deadline presentasi. Aku harus berhasil agar bisa membelikan Sakura sebuah hadiah. Schatzi, bersabarlah menunggu hadiahnya.**_

"Hadiah..?"

_**Tgl 8 Oktober 2009**_

_**Hari ini aku bertengkar hebat dengan Sakura. Aku benar-benar bingung, ternyata persoalan makan siang masih bisa membuat kami bertengkar. Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor. Negoisasi mengenai mutasiku benar-benar rumit. Perusahaan ingin aku menangani cabang yang ada di New York tapi hatiku amat berat meninggalkan Jepang. Keluargaku dan Schatzi ku. Menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menangani cabang di New York. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Jepang dan Schatziku.**_

_**10 Oktober 2009**_

_**Aku tidak pernah menyangka hari ini adalah hari berakhirnya hubunganku dan Sakura. Berawal dari sebuah masalah kecil lagi. Sakura mengajakku pergi disaat aku akan memulai presentasi proposal tenderku. Aku berhasil memenangkan tender, namun apalagi gunanya jika Sakura sudah bukan milikku. Semuanya benar-benar kacau. Dan Karin semakin membuat semuanya kacau. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia menulis nama yang aneh di kontak hp ku. Salah paham ini menghancurkan segalanya. Aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan memaki-makiku. Apakah itu yang dirasakannya selama ini..? Aku mencintaimu Schatzi, aku membutuhkanmu.**_

Sakura mulai terisak. Rasa sesal mulai merasuki dadanya. Sakit, perih..

_**18 Oktober 2009**_

_**Hari ini aku ke kampus Sakura, ia masih cantik seperti biasanya. Aku mencoba untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Aku sengaja membawa Karin untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Karin merasa menyesal membuat hubunganku dan Sakura putus, hingga ia merasa ia harus meminta maaf langsung pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarkannya. Aku rasa dia sudah sangat terluka. Aku benar-benar sedih saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia bukan Schatzi ku lagi**_.

_**1 November 2009**_

_**Hari ini aku menerima uang tenderku. Tanpa ragu-ragu aku segera ke toko perhiasan membeli hadiah untuk Sakura seperti janjiku pada diriku sendiri. Sebuah cincin berlian untuk melamarnya. Aku memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura besok di cafe favorit kami. Besok adalah hari penentuan. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura dan aku akan meminta ia kembali padaku. Aku berharap ia bersedia kembali padaku, jadi aku bisa langsung memberinya cincin ini. Tapi jika dia menolakku, aku akan memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran mutasi ke New York. Atasanku benar-benar keras kepala, ia ingin agar aku berangkat lusa. Schatzi, segalanya kini ada ditanganmu.**_

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Tangis ku pun pecah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi. Kudekap erat jurnal milik Kakashi seolah-olah itu adalah dia. Aku menghancurkan segalanya. Keegoisanku, prasangkaku, gengsiku, aku..aku..

"Aargggghhhh...!"

Aku selalu menyangkal perasaanku sendiri. Berfikir bahwa aku bisa mengendalikan hatiku. Tapi ternyata aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku selalu menyangkal bahwa aku membutuhkan dia, aku selalu merasa akulah yang mederita. Padahal aku yang selalu membuatnya menderita. Aku bodoh sudah membiarkan pria seperti dia meninggalkanku. Aku bodoh...! Aku segera bangkit, mencari-cari ponselku. Aku segera menelpon Kakashi, namun nihil, nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi. Dia sudah di New York..

Aku terduduk, meraung-raung melepaskan segala perasaanku. Rasanya sangat sesak. Penyesalan ini sangat pahit rasanya.

"Tuhan, aku butuh kesempatan kedua untuk memberikannya kesempatan kedua."

**.**

**.**

**3 tahun kemudian**

**Sakura POV**

Aku berdiri mematung menatap rumah yang ada diseberang sana. Rumah dengan cat abu-abu, rumah Kakashi. Ini tanggal 11 Desember yang keempat kalinya setelah perpisahan kami. Hari ini hari jadi kami yang ke 6 err~seharusnya. Aku selalu menyempatkan diri datang kesini hanya untuk memandang rumahnya, berharap ia akan keluar dari pintu itu. Dan saat ini, penyesalanku sudah genap 4 tahun. Setelah perpisahan kami, sama sekali aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Mungkin ini karma bagiku. Ah, aku harus pulang.

"Auuuu...!" Aku mengusap hidungku. Hidungku membentur dada seseorang. Dada..? Aku segera mendongak. Aku termanggu. Waktu serasa berhenti saat aku menatap matanya. Seperti halusinasi. Aku melihatnya. Aku mengusap-ngusap mataku, dia belum hilang juga. Aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik dan dibawa kedalam pelukan yang hangat. Wangi ini, aku masih mengingatnya, aku masih menyimpannya di otakku. Wangi hutan yang sejuk. Aku belum berani membalas pelukannya. Aku terlalu takut. Aku takut ini hanya ilusiku semata. Aku tidak ingin terjatuh lagi.

"Sakura.."

Aku bisa mendengar bisikan halusnya ditelingaku, dia menyebut namaku, lembut seperti dahulu. Ragu-ragu aku mengangkat tanganku, dan kemudian membalas pelukannya. Air mataku menetes.

"Apakah kamu nyata..?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibirku. Ia tertawa singkat dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti hantu bagimu..?"

Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku, air mata sudah membanjiri pipiku. Aku menyentuh wajahnya. Pipinya sekarang tirus. Lihatlah..! Sekarang dia sudah memiliki kantung mata. Ia terlihat menyedihkan. Aku menyibak helaian rambut yang jatuh di keningnya. Aku mencium pipinya. Ini bukan ilusiku.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan. Tidakkah kau berkaca..? Aku rasa UFO baru saja mendarat di matamu dan membuat corpcircle."

Dia tergelak mendengar ocehanku. Ia menghapus air mataku. Aku kembali memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi, keegoisanku, prasangkaku, sgalanya. Mafkan aku yang tidak bisa memahamimu. Mafkan aku yang..."

"Sshttt.. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku rasa ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk menguji seberapa besar cinta kita."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, ia menatap mataku dalam.

"Kau tahu..? Aku berfikir mungkin aku akan membawa segala penyesalanku hingga aku tua."

Dia tersenyum.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki penggantiku..?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku menggeleng.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, Sakura Haruno, sebentar lagi akan kuubah namamu menjadi Sakura Hatake." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna ungu.

"Ini adalah..."

"Iya, cincin yang aku beli pada tanggal 1 November untuk melamarmu. Aku masih menyimpannya karena aku percaya cincin ini pasti akan aku sematkan di jari manismu."

Ia kemudian menyematkan jari tersebut di jari manisku.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku..?"

"Tentu saja, jangan bertanya lagi."

"Apakah orang tua mu sudah mengizinkan, eh..?

Aku mencubit pinggangnya. Ia mengaduh lalu tergelak.

Ia kemudian mengecup keningku.

"Panggil aku Schatzi sekali lagi."

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu Schatzi sekali ini saja. Karena kau adalah Schatziku selamanya."

Dia kemudian menarik daguku dan mengakhiri cerita kami dengan ciuman yang lembut dan hangat.

Terimakasih Tuhan untuk kesempatan kedua darimu sehingga aku bisa memberinya kesempatan kedua.

**FIN**

**Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya lovely Readers… ^_^**


End file.
